


One More Time

by Wasabee (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader is a Robot, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: You knew you weren't Rose. You were you; something you couldn't change and you knew how much it pained her.So you were doing what was best for both of you.
Relationships: Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something I whipped up for fun!
> 
> As usual though:
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Pearl inquired, the hasty way in which she’d asked only emphasised her desperate attempt to hold herself together. You sat in the dim light of the shed; her hidden workshop tucked away neatly from the rest of the Crystal Gems knowledge. She’d told you about them many times, spoken so fondly of them, even if at times there had been issues amongst them. It was a shame you’d never get to meet them and yet you were content with your decision.

“Of course.” You soothed, offering her the best smile you could. “We both knew it would have to happen eventually…you can’t let the past hold you back any longer – we both know I’m not Rose even if…” you glanced down at your robotic body. All the love and care she’d put into you. Or rather…your form. Sentience came with a cost unfortunately. You knew you weren’t Rose. You weren’t Rose. You were your own person trapped in the body of someone she loved. You knew how much it pained her, even if you’d become friends…more than that – at least, you hadn’t told her that was how you truly felt, because for once, you didn’t know. For all you knew it could just be a side-effect of your programming. Yet, it felt so real, so strong that you swore it had to be true. A feeling that’d emerged from months upon months of speaking with her in the confines of your secluded abode. How you’d danced and spoke merrily for many moons. The feeling of holding her in your arms, even if you couldn’t feel her touch against your metallic body, made you feel more alive than ever…and when she cried you ached a dull ache. All those memories flooding back. 

Your reminiscing interrupted by her fretting.

“I could always build you a new body!” She exclaimed, producing a prototype arm for a nearby box. “You don’t have to do this!” 

“Pearl!” Your tone was stern but gentle, seeing her eyes begin to well with tears. At first, you’d intended to scold her, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that, you could have told her to calm down and that everything would be alright and yet you found yourself taking a single step; a hesitant foot falling forwards. Then another. She simply stood as you approached her and took her in your arms. Without a second though, you’d laced your fingers in her hair, attempting to soothe her. The gem’s arms soon finding their way around your body as she broke down. You stood like that for a while as you offered her quiet words of reassurance. Finally, you leant back, hands cupping her cheeks as she stared at you with those beautiful orbs of hers. Every fibre of your being short-circuiting for a single moment as you tried to compute the words in your head.

“I’m so glad I got to know you.” It was far from what you’d intended to say, but you didn’t want to say anything else. You didn’t want to tell her she’d have her friends and that everything would be alright, as selfish as it seemed. You wanted to tell her how much you adored her. Tell her how much she meant to you before you were gone forever. 

“I…” you trailed off, a single hand finding yours as she continued to stare at you; lips parted like she wanted to speak and listen all at the same time. 

“I – may not have seen the world but I’m certain that you are the most beautiful, caring and precious thing in it.” If you could have blushed you would have done, knowing that that often happened when people were embarrassed. Just like Pearl, her cheeks dusted a light blue as you entwined your fingers with hers, wiping away the tears with your other hand and resting it upon her shoulder. It wasn’t that you didn’t know what to say – you just couldn’t…even now – mouth agape, then closed. Irritation obvious on your face.

“(Y/N)…” your attention returned to her in an instant as she used your proper name. She bore a frown, but not out of anger – her gaze travelling towards your hands as they remained joined.

“Thank you.” She managed, fighting back her tears as she straightened herself out – taking your other hand after testing the water with a hopeful look.

“For everything.” She seemed so professional, you mused, attempting to maintain the calm and elegant composure you were so used to seeing. You smiled – and in that moment, leant forwards. You were well aware of the pressure she applied between your fingers; her grip tight as your lips made contact with hers. The muffled exclamation reinforcing her shock. For a minute you’d thought about pulling back, but she soon eased into the kiss. Then, when you were satisfied that she was comfortable, you broke it off – the gem seemingly trying to follow on as if she hadn’t wanted it to end. A slight ‘click’ disturbed the silence of the room as you rest your head against hers – her pearl tapping against your metal frame. Her expression a perfect blend of melancholic awe as you spoke.

“Thank you.”

~

She rested her fingers against her lips, unable to bring herself to do anything yet as she stood opposite the robot. Rose’s figure propped up nicely in her seat. The conscious that once inhabited her body gone…but one day, she reassured herself.

She would get it right.

Usually the robot – (Y/N) rather, would be up and running by now and yet she stood, captivated and confused and upset all at the same time. She’d…not kissed her last time though, that’d never happened before in all her attempts to make things right. It had been an accident that she’d found out about Rose and who she was modelled after but maybe – if she hadn’t, she could have had them both. It wasn’t like she’d exactly intended on developing feelings for the personality that’d flourished inside the metal body to begin with – in fact, the first time it’d happened she could vividly recall immediately wiping her and starting a new. She’d resented (Y/N) initially and it was something she felt guilty for. Over time however, she’d began to bond with the new being as she began to develop. All she had to do was make sure that (Y/N) didn’t find out about Rose, try and comfort her when she felt ‘out of place’ like she was in the wrong body – she knew she couldn’t lie but she’d find a way around it. She’d work out something. All she had to do was convince her she was perfect. Something…she wished she could do herself – she shook herself from her thoughts and set about getting to work.

“Running diagnostics.” Echoed from within the chamber of (Y/N)’s shell – her eyes lighting up in a multitude of colours and coding until finally they formed their natural colour. 

“Hello Pearl. How many I assist you today?” The laughter that escaped Pearl’s lips wasn’t planned either. Nor was it usual. She could feel herself tear up once more as she threw herself into the arms of the confused robot. She still had so much to learn…so much to do and discover and they’d do it together.

And this time; she’d get it right.


End file.
